


Brenthia Coronigera

by hellhoundsprey



Series: spn kink bingo 2020 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Barebacking, Bottom Kevin Tran, Breeding Kink, Cock Cages, M/M, Omega Kevin Tran, Orgasm Control, Power Imbalance, Size Difference, Soulless Sam Winchester, Stealthing, Teacher Sam Winchester, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellhoundsprey/pseuds/hellhoundsprey
Summary: Sam’s simply being civil about things.2020 kink bingo square 06: barebacking
Relationships: Kevin Tran/Sam Winchester
Series: spn kink bingo 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602964
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	Brenthia Coronigera

He makes sure to put on his best polite smile before the door swings open for him.

“Sam! Welcome back. So good to see you.”

“Good to see you too, Linda. Hi.”

One half-hug and he’s let in. Sam hangs his already-off jacket with the Tran’s. Hears, “How was the field trip?” and explains, “Oh, you know, the usual. Children.”

“Ugh, tell me about it.” Linda scoffs, beelines back into the kitchen. Sam didn’t notice the oven glove on her hand. “I’m blessed to have you, but I don’t know how you do it, honestly. I would go _insane_.”

Sam smiles, hands behind his back. “It’s just a job.”

“He’s upstairs,” she ushers, waving him off and away with her head halfway in the oven and her current project. “I’ll bring you boys some snacks later.”

Linda Tran may be the only person surviving belittling Sam, but him screwing her kid significantly lessens the blow. He tells the fellow alpha, “You’re too kind,” back slightly bowed even though she can’t see, but if he’s putting up a façade he’s gonna do it right, all the way.

The smile leaves his mouth as soon as his back is turned. He heads down the corridor, up the carpeted stairs that don’t creak, not a single one. Leaves the living room and its opulent bouquet-scents behind and climbs into nest-warmth. The faint promise of what he knows awaits him tugs at him immediately, sends goosebumps to his nuts.

He’d told himself he’d never let it come this far. That he’d never let himself get this fucking pussy-whipped.

But people _do_ grow up, apparently.

“Hi. Hey.” Kevin turns in his chair to smile at him. Looks flustered without a hand on him, so easy. Sam towers in the doorway until Kevin breaks. “Alpha, hi. Come in.”

Sam pulls the door closed behind himself, locks it. Kevin hasn’t moved from his seat but he wants to, wrings his hands now and clenches his thighs and Sam grants him that, “Come here,” and the kid is in his arms immediately, weightlessly.

Hears, “I missed you,” muffled up against his teeth and he breathes him in, face in both of his palms while they kiss.

The lack of that one milky note gets soothed by the fact that Sam’s here, now. That it doesn’t matter how often he has to try.

“Strip.”

Kevin splutters his laugh, hands lost on the width of Sam’s chest.

“You heard me. Now.”

Flustered, “Okay, okay.”

Sam makes his way across the small bedroom to turn off the radio, close the window, draw the curtains. Things have gotten so much easier since his golden boy tinkered with the nanny-cam. Has him ripe for the picking, even though it doesn’t really matter anymore. Not at this point.

Linda knows. Must know. Must smell it on him, on her only child. If she didn’t rip Sam’s head off yet, she’s not gonna.

Sam’s simply being civil about things.

“Good. Let me see you.”

Kevin’s doing his best to stand both tall and submissive. Arms behind his back and he’s flushed pink in his face just from being bare, from Sam doing not much more than running his hands across his body, frowning and inspecting like any flaw possibly could have appeared in the two weeks they didn’t see each other.

God, Sam can’t even fucking remember the last time they opened a book during Kev’s ‘study time’.

“You didn’t come?”

Kevin shakes his head.

“Good. I can tell.”

He cups those balls to weigh them in his palm. Feels Kev twitch for that, falter in the warmth.

“Been a good boy for me, haven’t you?” and Kev slurs, “Yeah,” with Sam’s thumb skirting into the corner of his mouth, the other still between his legs, teasing at his caged cock.

Best fucking thing. Kevin’s attitude improved so much ever since.

“On your bed. Hands and knees.”

The omega obeys without a thought. Without a worry or hesitation or reservation or any of that unneeded shit. Not with Sam. They’ve been through and over that.

Kevin positions himself and Sam pulls the chair close, takes a seat with his hands on the back of those thighs and rubs at them, absently, unconsciously.

Informs, “You’re wet already,” and spreads the kid for his viewing pleasure, the hungry drag of his eyes. Both thumbs on either side and he gapes barely, adorably. Twitches all shiny with slick and Sam rubs a finger down that swollen, bare taint.

Kevin’s all nice and quiet because he knows what Sam likes. What Sam taught him all alphas like, and where Kev’s place is.

Hitches his hips when Sam threatens to push his thumb in there—trembles sweet when Sam’s tongue laps at him instead.

Wide and firm. Sucks his lips over it next to eat him out just to get that taste back into his system.

Two fucking weeks. Fuck that.

He’s already informed his boss that no, absolutely not again. Couldn’t cancel this one in time, but that was a _last_ time.

Sam hums into that wet little cunt. Unzips his slacks to peel his cock free, stroke it all lazy.

Already dripping at the tip. Grows remarkably more solid with every drag of his tongue along that tight-again rim, every mouthful of spit and omega juices.

“Your heat’s coming,” he says, fever-numb. Kevin huffs. “Were you gonna tell me?”

Kev vows, “I was,” and he flinches with how hard Sam pinches his ass. “I—ow, I—I was gonna. C-can you…?”

Sam’s already on his feet. Plucks one wrapper from the box Kevin keeps tucked under his bed nowadays, ever since Sam fucked him raw that one time and told him how it’s not his problem if Kevin doesn’t provide what Kevin wants.

Kev makes a point of always keeping a huge stock, just like Sam makes a point of keeping a pinprick ready on the inside of his belt.

Three little punches and the plastic leaves the latex, and Sam strangle-covers his alpha-dick half-heartedly because it’s annoying. He doesn’t know why Kev even tries to be such a bitch about it.

Hands on those hips and he yanks him backwards since he doesn’t move fast enough. Lines them up and pushes forward despite the strain, despite the struggle of Kev’s tiny body swallowing both the width and length of his cock. Barely eighteen but Sam’s fingered this pussy for the better part of the last two years to know it’s all his, will let him do whatever he wants.

Sam grits his teeth with the sheer bliss of it. Growls, “Fuck,” because none of the others compare, because spending two weeks away from this heaven can’t be smoothened by the stray pity-fuck.

Because, yeah, maybe—maybe he _is_ ready to settle down.

His parents would probably be proud.

A stray whine upon him ignoring the sensitive, second sphincter that is that pussy, of him punching right through that one as well and he’s so perfectly choked up in there, milked and straining and he’s rubbing up against that cervix in no time. Will have to hollow the kid out for a bit before he can fit the last three inches of himself in there.

Sam’s perfectly willing to go that extra mile.

Kevin’s bed creaks under the familiar assault and he whimpers cute and embarrassed for that, for the thrill of getting caught. For the wet suck of his insides when Sam pumps his cock in and out of him and god he could go into rut from just this faint hint of heat. From the simple thought of the fat drops of precome soaking through perforated condom, straight to where they belong.

“Let me go bare and I’ll let you come.”

Kevin whines.

“Come on, nothing’s gonna happen.”

Choppy, “Y-you sure?” because he’s getting his poor little cunt banged out now, turning inside-out with the strict pounding. “You p-promise?”

Sam growls, “Promise,” and pulls out for all those excruciating seconds it takes him to rip the fucking condom off himself.

Kevin moans upon the push back in and Sam can fucking relate.

Skin on skin. How it’s supposed to be.

He’s bending over now, arms slung around that fragile middle; Kev’s warm, smooth skin all bare against the sleeves of his button-down, belly-to-back.

“See? There you go. There you fucking go.”

Language-less nonsense from Kev’s slurry mouth. Sam gets one foot up on that bed to breed him up better; his pelvis smacks nice up against that tailbone at this point.

“Such a good fucking little hole for me, Kev,” and Sam’s teeth drift along that neck, that shoulder; one hand deliberately milking one nipple until he goes all-in and does both at the same time because Kev’s being such a peach, deserves a fucking treat. A preview of what’s to come in the next months, the next years.

God, Sam can’t fucking wait.

“You’re gonna come on my knot.”

Kevin whines.

“Yes, you will,” growls Sam, all feral now and he can’t wait to take this boy home. To have him leashed and bound and ready, tender and wet and all his.

Hears, “Please,” and sinks his teeth into the back of that neck, feels the little doll weakening further, those tits still in his mercy and Sam can fucking feel his knot swelling now, sucking the kid inside-out with every downstroke and he keeps rutting, hard, once they’re fully tied. Kevin snatches up around him at that; a true, pained whine as he fucking shakes apart on Sam’s cock.

Sam snarls, bites down harder and nearly blacks out with the force his orgasm wrings his balls with.

His cock jumps with how hard it throbs, buried deep and with nowhere to go, and the heat of his come envelops him soon, so fucking much it’s gonna overflow and leak so pretty. Will have to be plugged up in there, fingered and tongued back inside where it belongs.

Sam licks where he bit, suckles and laps and his cock doesn’t stop pumping for a second.

“You feel that? God,” he groans, “you’re gonna be so fucking full with it.”

Kevin shudders, slurs, “P-please,” and milks Sam further without his consent.

It’s been a while since the last time Kevin let him knot him—clearly a sign. He’s ready, even though he can’t tell, doesn’t consciously think so himself.

Sam places one hand on that slowly bulging lower belly, presses down just to feel his load sloshing in there. Plays around with it when Kevin’s hand joins him, tries to keep him from doing it.

“You feel that, baby?”

Slobber-thick, “Yeah.”

“’S how it’s supposed to be,” says Sam, delirious.


End file.
